Love is a Gift
by Forever Unstoppable
Summary: Not such a good title. The end of my trilogy, If you liked "Everything is Gonna be alright" and "Like father, Like son" I suggest you read it. Thanks a million. R/R


A/N: I wrote a TRILOGY

A/N: I wrote a TRILOGY! Thank you for all you support so far. I hope you enjoy this next installment into my story. This time on the more cheerful romanced life. He is 15 after all.

Love is a Gift. 

Disclaimer: I own nada. And some information might me inaccurate, Like red having a son Danny's age. Give me a beak, How about red married someone that was already pregnant. Ok?

A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at a point one is going to fall for the other ... maybe temporarily ... maybe at the wrong time ... maybe forever.

I was lying in bed; I have some bandage that my mother wrapped around my head after my plane incident. My mom taps lightly on the door. "Danny, honey? Someone wants to see you," she cooed.

I was glad. I am so tired of sitting here doing nothing. I'm patient, but I'm also 15 I want to move a bit. I told my mother to let whoever it was in. I figured it be Taylor, but I found it strange that my mom would announce his arrival. He would have just run in. I glanced at the door and saw a girl standing there. It was Andrea, or Andy. Andy is good friends with Taylor and me, and hangs with us a lot. She's funny and loves excitement. She wears her curly brown hair back in a ponytail, she about 5'4" with hazel eyes. She's a very pretty girl. Anyway, enough analyzing her.

"Hey Andy, what up?"

"Hi, I was just talking to Taylor, he told me about your accident. So I did what any normal girl would do, I baked you cookies" She said with an excited smile on her face.

"You can cook?" I was nervous about her cooking, unlike most girls in the 1950s she doesn't spend all her time learning stuff like that.

"I didn't say I could cook. I said I did. And guess what, you are condemned to eat at least 3." She put on one of those angel faces. So I took one, and figured since I got to eat three, might as well take a big bit. It wasn't that bad. A little salty but a nice attempt. I told her so. She smiled at me. Ok you must ALL be saying "aww little Danny has a thing for Andy." I don't. She's a good friend. No more. Although she is really gorgeous. 

"So I here you made a cool dive, saved Taylor and your own life, and that's why you lying here?" 

"Yeah, it wasn't anything special though" I replied. I was blushing, why am I blushing?

"So says the 'modest' king of the world," she said and I laughed for what seemed like the first time in ages. 

At that moment Taylor barged in, "hey Andy, hey Danny." And the three of us sat talking laughing and joking while eating salty cookies.

(The next day)

The day after Andy and Taylor came over, my mother and Rafe brought me down to Pearl Harbor memorial. Taylor went with his mother and father too, but we weren't talking right now, it wasn't a time for fooling around, as my mother said. There was a man talking. 

"On December 7thm 1942 only 15 years ago the Japanese launched a surprise attack on the sunny beaches of Pearl Harbor. Hundreds died before the attack was recognized as more then a practice. No words can explain the devastation of that time. Land of the Free. Home of the Brave." He said. I thought it was rather boring; the man put no extra into it. A mere tour guide. I was angry. My father died because of this attack. And he gets up their speaking like it's a history lesson. Rafe and my mother walk away leaving me in front of a monument. Rafe has his arm around her. She's crying. I hear a fragment of words from her sounding like…

"He didn't deserve it."

Having seen my father, as an angel I thought. He did deserve it; he got his wings and is flying in a place far better the earth. Too good for earth. I decided not to hang around Rafe and mom, and told them I'd meet them there in an hour. I toured a little bit. I went to the base station. There was a man sitting at the desk. He looked up and smiled at me. "How can I help you, sir?" He said in a friendly manner.

"My name is Daniel McCawley. My birth father was Danny Walter, he died in the Doolittle raid and was here before that. Do you have any thing I could see, files or anything about him? 

"Danny Walter? He was a good man. I knew him and his best friend Rafe then. You're his son?"

"Yes, and Rafe is my legal guardian."

"Wow, you look just like him. Lets see. Daniel Walter… here we go." The man took out a large file and envelope. "Go to the room to your left, you will be alone in their" he said. I obliged

I opened the file. There was a picture of Rafe and my dad by a plane, in their uniforms. They looked so happy. I read through some things about him. There was 'October 17: Daniel and Rafe were playing various games in their planes. Dangerous, risky and foolhardy, but their good fliers' along with a full report. Then on December 7th there was a story how Danny and Rafe alone took down seven planes alone. I opened the envelope last. There was a paper in it. I read:

_ _

_My name is Danny Walter. If someone is reading this, I don't know if I am alive or dead. Cause like Rafe said were going on a top-secret mission, where you get medals and they send them to your relatives. Before we leave on this raid, Captain Doolittle told us to write some last note to everyone, but it will probably end up in a file or something. So anyway if someone actually cares enough to read this, here goes: _

_Tell Rafe, if he'd still around, that I'm sorry for everything. He will know what you mean. Tell him he is my best friend and my brother. Tell him I will always be there for him, no matter what. Tell him I love him. _

_Tell Evelyn that she is the sun in my life. I love her with all my heart. I hope that one day, we can have a family together, but I have a feeling that if someone is actually reading this, I'm probably not their. Every one needs someone they love. And she is defiantly the one I love._

_And lastly tell Rafe my name is spelled D-A-N-N-Y space W-A-L-T-E-R. I don't want him to spell it wrong. To whoever's reading this, I love you just for caring enough to take the time._

_Land of the free. Home of the brave_

Danny Walker 

_ _

I put down the note and wiped tears away from my face. I'll have to show this to Rafe. I pocketed the note, found the man at the desk and asked if I could copy the folder. He said they have duplicates of everything and that I could take it. I said thanks and then left. I found my mother and Rafe; we walked around a little more, and then left. I was really quite the way home, but then, so was everyone. When I got home I placed the note on my parents bed. Yes my parents. Not my mothers and Rafe, but my parents. They love me and Rafe might as well be a father type. Then I walked into my room. "BOO!" said someone, and I nearly feel over. I held enough dignity not to scream. It was Andy. "Your mom let me in," she explained. I couldn't help but noticing how pretty she looked. I couldn't help remembering the words in my dad's letter. _Every one needs someone they love. _I don't love her do I? Then I had a flash of two days ago when she said how I did a cool dive and whatever. I blushed. Does that mean something? 

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked

"Sure." I answered. We went walking down to where the lake is. The sun was setting.

"It's so beautiful here," she said

I had an inspiration. "One day, I'm going to show you the lake at sunset…. In the air." I said. She turned and looked at me.

"I'd like that…. A lot." And then it happened. She kissed me. It took me a second to wear of the shock. Then I kissed her back. We stayed together by the lake for awhile. Hand in Hand.

A/N And so ends my trilogy. But you know. I'm starting to like Danny, Andy and Taylor. Let me know If you think I should keep writing about them. 

Thanks

Rons Chica!


End file.
